


Grounded

by Bloodysyren



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Axton and Zer0 find some peace and quiet after a hard fight.
Relationships: Axton/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Grounded

The fighting had been rough. Bandits had sprung suddenly from the alcoves and dilapidated buildings, snow pluming from their heavy steps, guns blazing. Their wild cries sent a shiver through the heart, but not if you were as seasoned a fighter as Axton. His movements were sharp and pointed. He threw out that turret and blew them all away as I slipped between his bullets and severed limbs from bodies; bloodied faces with steel plastic surgery. The cries rang in my ears, but their insanity could not be forgiven. I snuck to the back of the encampment and opened lockers and boxes, looting everything as the Commando finished off the stragglers. I sensed a noise behind me and drew my sword from its sheath, angling it quickly behind me, not even bothering to turn.

“Woah, relax, there, buddy. It’s just me.” Axton said, a slight nervousness lacing his voice. He was perspiring slightly and I re-sheathed my blade. We raided the boxes and secret hiding places filled with weapons. Keeping most to sell and choosing others for our personal use. As we were preparing to leave, the soldier hung back, sitting heavily on a crate. He pulled out his turret and looked it over, checking it for any major damage. I knelt on the snow-dusted ground, tucking my ankles beneath me, placing my blade on my right side, a sign of friendliness and respect for my companion in battle.

“I’ve always wondered…” He mumbled, wiping his brow with the back of his hand, “What you looked like under there…”

“I reveal my face/ to no living human being/ it is forbidden.” I replied almost flatly. I didn’t want to get into this discussion. But he pressed me further,

“Why? I mean, it’s just you and me out here. Plus, we’re obviously going to be working together for a while. I might as well know whom I have the pleasure of fighting alongside.”

“If it is pleasure/ you seek, privacy is best/ to know the unknown.” I felt my face flush slightly. Was I backhandedly allowing him the privilege of seeing my face? That precious secret that all of my mystery hung on like dew drops, sacred treasures of knowledge that was only known to myself? Or did I just let myself blurt out without thinking some sort of other offer?

“Privacy, huh?” His eyes moved towards one of the abandoned huts. “You mean if I go in there with you….” He gestured with his pistol, having stowed his turret in order to clean his gun, “That you’ll show me your face?” I resisted the urge to nod and was quickly second-guessing myself. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…

“To the grave will you/ take my secret once it is/ revealed to your eyes.” He stood and put his gun away. I raised myself from the ground and followed him, replacing my sword on my back. He moved the flap aside and I stepped through, noticing instantly the grungy interior, piled dirty blankets making a temporary bed. The walls were rough and as he closed the cloth opening, my eyes instantly adjusted to the darkness, stepping over stones and discarded cartridges, broken weapons.

“Man, it’s dark as fuck in here…” Axton said in a breathless whisper, “I can’t see a THING!” My heart swelled within me as I realized that if I could get him to remain in the hut for a few moments he would give up his desire to see my face and we could move on with our quest. Reaching out blindly, he took my hand, gripping it like a small child, picking his way carefully through the darkness that was like light to my own eyes.

“I didn’t know you could see in the dark.”

“Strengthening my skills/ along the warrior path/ sharpens every sense.” I replied almost curtly. It should have been obvious from the way I carried myself and how I fought, that every aspect of my life was affected. I made my way towards the back wall and led him towards it also, watching as his body relaxed, relieved that we had made it in the darkness to the safety of the curving wall.

“Even though my eyes are used to it a little, it’s still as pitch black as Hell.” He said, turning to face me with a slight chuckle, “How am I going to get my reward with the loss of my sight?”

“To the blind loss of/ sight heightens other senses/ increases pleasure.” Perhaps if I take his focus off of the desire to see my face I could side step the issue completely. But he wasn’t to be dissuaded.

“Maybe if you remove your helmet I could feel what you’re like?” His hand had found my lower thigh in the darkness and I had to summon all of my self-control not to jump in surprised excitement. I made no reply, but felt his hand grip my leg in earnest. He turned to face the wall, trapping me between him and the rough wood. His hand travelled between my legs and squeezed. I stood motionless and felt the pressure of his lips against the side of my bodysuit. I knew it wasn’t the cleanest. The blood of my enemies still clung to my covered form, but somehow having Axton so close, after the heightened adrenaline of such a tough battle, was stirring my blood.

His fingers started fumbling with my helmet, searching earnestly for a clasp or tie or something. I slowly moved his hands away, seeing the glint of raw desire in his eyes. They shone like black diamonds in the darkness. I unfastened my helmet and slid it off languorously. I held it to my side, gripping the chin-guard. My fingers twitched on the visor. Axton’s hands didn’t move immediately towards my face. He pressed against my body with his own, his hands sliding up my rail-thin form. Those calloused fingers traced the armour of my bodysuit; gripping my belt, they slid the clasp apart, ghosting up along my ribs and over my covered chest. He undid my collar and those grease-stained hands found the zipper of my suit. His breath was hot against my skin as he pulled the tab down, exposing my body - not to his dark-blind eyes, but to his fingers.

I shuddered against him, my body betraying my basest need to this war-roughened soldier. I bit my lip, feeling my pulse quicken and my nerves weaken. His voice was husky in the darkness and silence of the dilapidated hut,

“I don’t need to be the only one exploring uncharted territory here….” His wry chuckle bored into my brain like a metal slug and my fingers loosened on my helmet. It clattered to the ground and I almost desperately removed my gloves, clawing at his belt, loosening his fly, eager to feel his warm, living skin beneath my fingers. I pulled his manhood free from the confines of his pants and he gasped against my throat which was now completely exposed thanks to his earlier explorations.

“Ecstasy takes hold./ The same feeling in battle,/ a war of passions.” I groaned breathlessly against his ear as he shoved his fingers into the open flaps of my bodysuit. Those rough hands pushed aside the armoured panels, desperate to touch. His fingers twitched against my warm skin, tracing the same path that they had taken over my armour. His mouth was searching out my collarbones and I gripped his flesh harder in my hand. His touch was bolder now, more sure. He jerked against my palm as I stroked him earnestly.

“It’s been too long.” He sighed, “I bet no one’s ever done something like this with you, huh?” I felt a twinge of pained pride. It’s not that no one had ever done anything like this with me, it’s that I had never let them. No one was ever able to get as close to me emotionally as Axton had. Never able to get under my skin and cause such delicious feelings inside me like this cocky, headstrong Commando.

“Keeping mystery/ means I keep everyone out/ everyone except-” I mustered all of my strength and pushed off of the wall, changing our positions and slamming his back up against the wall. I quickly fell to my knees and savoured the sight of such a tough soldier taken by surprise. His eyes slipped closed as I wrapped my lips around his cock, a heavy piece of velvet-wrapped iron on my tongue. His hands fisted in my hair as I sucked hard on him. I heard his head fall back against the worn rough-hewn wood as a ragged sigh fell from between his lips.

I pulled him free from my mouth and gripped the flaps of his pants, exhaling hotly against the crease of his hip, feeling his fingers slide over my jaw; as sharp and angular as the helmet I wore to conceal it. Those calloused pads traced the edge of my lower lip, his fingers curling beneath my chin. I stayed on my knees as he tilted my head up, gripping my hair in a tight fist, trying desperately to make out my features in the inky blackness. I stood and gripped the two of us in my fingers. A hand so similar and yet infinitely different from any normal human’s. He started to pant and pressed my head between his hands desperately, blindly trying to create a picture in his mind of my mysterious visage.

“I want your mouth…” He said, his eyes flaring passionately. I hesitated for a moment, but gripped him against my own dripping length, feeling his body pulse against mine, radiating such a heady desire that I couldn’t suppress the need to pleasure him, to give in to his every desire. He still held my head in his hands and he brought our mouths closer. I was the only one who could tell in the darkness how close we were and I immediately placed my free hand against his cheek, startling him slightly in the darkness.

“What you ask of me/ is not for the faint of heart./ Dangerous request.” I said hesitantly, my breath fluttering across his lips like my blade. I could be gentle when I chose to be. Now was not one of those times. I gripped Axton’s hair, at the back of his head to steady him, and crushed our mouth’s together. He tasted like gunmetal and heat and headstrong lust. My tongue darted into his mouth and I pulled back, dragging his lower lip between my teeth roughly.

He groaned into my mouth and I could feel his cock throb in my fingers. I stroked us in tandem a few more times and sunk to my knees again, wrapping my lips around his dripping flesh. I sucked him deep into my throat and moaned around his cock, stroking myself to full hardness. He bucked his hips and gripped the back of my head, yanking hard. I loosened my muscles and felt his thick flesh, smooth and hot, slide down my throat. I squeezed my fingers tighter around myself and stroked faster. My other hand curled between my legs and squeezed. I felt his pace quicken as he thrust all of the way in.

“Aahhh…..Zero…Fuck!….So tight and hot….It’s like I’m melting between your lips.” He shuddered as I swallowed experimentally, allowing my own body to be fuelled by his burning desire. He was panting hard, thrusting faster with mounting need as I tightened my throat around him repeatedly. His fingers clenched in my hair and I felt myself coming to the edge, that building climax of pleasure, the little death. He pumped himself into my mouth and I felt that explosion of salty bitter heat cross my tongue. I clamped my throat around him tightly as I rode out my own orgasm, hearing him moan like an animal. I thrust my hips forward into my clenching fist and shot hard between those grungy blood- and mud-splattered boots. I moaned around his cock in my pleasure, creating delicious vibrations, I’m sure, because he cried out softly, thrusting into my mouth a few more times, finishing himself completely on my slippery tongue.

I released him and squeezed the last drops from my own spent sex. He had slumped against the wall, panting softly in the afterglow as I stood up and quickly redressed, locking everything securely into place once more. He took a few languid moments to put himself back together and I stepped quickly to the front flap of the hut, holding it open for him the way he had for me before we had begun our little personal adventure.

My blood was racing again, eager to feel the heat of battle, to see the red blood dripping from my sword, to see bullet holes in Bandits, and severed limbs crashing to the ground with the weight of a thousand sins. But as I moved to leave the dingy little abode his strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back into the darkness. Was my overpowering ability not enough to sate him? I struggled slightly and began to realize that it was useless. It wasn’t that he was too strong, it was the fact that our desires had fused; become one, and as he slid a hand between my legs and pressed there, I realized that I, too, wanted what he so desperately craved: the bloodlust and the burning passion that we were both hopelessly addicted to.


End file.
